


Chewing

by salvis



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I don't know proper grammar girl, I'm shit at proof reading, I'm terrible at doing anything slow paced, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Cult, idk lol, mutual pining????, this is out of pure boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvis/pseuds/salvis
Summary: They're dealing with the feelings.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chewing

**Author's Note:**

> fellow salvis enthusiasts I see  
> Y'all I hate grmmar more than my mother and that's saying something. and also I proof read this when I was literally about to fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM girl idk first fic I've wrote and published I hate grammar and proof reading so 😀🙏😳👌❓

Sal fisher had the tendency to chew at the skin surrounding his finger nails. People would call it unsanitary and hell even Larry his best friend had called him out a few times. He wouldn't and couldn't stop though. He looked it up apparently it could be linked to OCD or something like that but he never had given it much thought. He only did this around people he trusted though because he could really only do this with his mask off or the bottom buckle undone on his prosthetic.

So as sal laid in his bed thinking about the day he had just had, he chewed on the skin. He kept repeating the same name in his head 'travis' see Sal hadn't understood Travis very well before. He had never hated travis per say but sal was calm and rational and Travis really tested his patience. But today something odd had happened, he found a note in the boys bathroom and Travis crying in a stall. and for some unknown reason he thought maybe Travis wasn't that bad. Maybe travis needed a friend, so he offered to be one. There wasn't much of a conversation after that but he was atleast happy maybe one less bully would be at the school.

Sal hated that his head pumped with thoughts of Travis and how he would interact with him the next day. For some reason Travis became an awful lot more appealing when sal knew he wasn't actually all that mean, he was just hurt. Travis wasn't very unattractive, he was actually quite attractive.

His hair was a pretty shade of blonde but his roots were beginning to grow out and sal found that attractive, and his brown skin always looked so soft. He never had acne, or acne scaring. Sal was sort of envious of that. For good reason he supposed because Sals face wasn't exactly the most attractive, there were chunks missing and most of his face was disfigured in some way. He even had a glass eye. So as he fell asleep that night he thought about Travis phelps and his perfect face.

\----------

Sals alarm went off and he was awoken from what felt like an amazing dream, it instantly vanished from his mind but he remembered a comforting presence in the dream. A warm hand in his own, warmth in general really.

See the other thing about sal is that he always felt cold, the only times he wasn't cold was when he had layers of clothes on. He hated it really, people always made comments about how cold his body was when he hugged or high fived them. It was a stupid thing to be upset about but it was still mildly aggravating to the boy.

Sal finally sat up in bed, mentally fighting himself to go to school today because he knew it was important, or whatever, but he hated going and after yesterday he was nervous. His stomach sank the closer it go to him needing to leave for the bus, so when he finally got to the living room after getting ready he was not in a very good mood. His dad wasn't in the living room or kitchen so as he ate breakfast he had no one to talk to besides gizmo. Even gizmo seemed less than interested to hear about his dilemmas, which should be expected from a cat but it still hurt.

\----------

As sal got on the bus he felt a weight come down on his shoulders, like every other day. Larry was not at the bus stop this morning so of course wasn't on the bus and he silently wished Larry was just late or something and that he would make his way to school eventually. But he knew larry and in all actuality he was most likely skipping.

\-----

Sal was zoned out for a couple minutes, thinking about absolutely and positively nothing until Travis entered the bus. He almost slammed his head against the seat in front of him, why did he have to be here today but not larry? Now that he thought about it Travis rarely missed school, he had almost perfect attendance. He did remember this one time Travis wasn't at school though that was quite possibly the most peaceful and uneventful day of his life. Travis attracted chaos he supposed.

\----------

Math is when sals mind started to pick up again, the first half of the day flew by pretty quickly and he was zoned out for most of it. He was particularly disconnected from reality that day, I mean sometimes he would get like this but it would rarely get this bad. He tried to ignore the feeling creeping into his bones and the way he felt dizzy all of a sudden. It was nauseating.

He caught himself staring at the back of someone's head, he didn't really know who. Infact, he barely knew anyone in any of his classes. Despite of this he was relatively known in his school, but he did stand out in the primarily conservative town anyways. He was the boy who wore skirts and nail polish, the boy with long blue hair, the boy with the creepy face.

On this particular day he hadn't thought to wear anything special just red jeans and a black sweater, a usual for him.

As much as he seemed like the type to want to stand out it actually made him relatively nervous. Eyes would burn into him as he walked down the hall, judging and watching his every move. It felt like they were trying to trip him with their eyes, like they wanted to see him get hurt. Maybe he understood that because before yesterday he stared at travis like that too. Even if his stare was more out of curiosity he wondered if Travis felt that same anxiety wash over him everytime he saw sal stare at him.

\--------

Sal fisher wasn't the type to stray away from a perfectly healthy routine. I mean he did crazy things all the time but one thing that stayed the same was the fact he sat with his friends everyday at lunch. Always at the same table. Always in the same order. and if he was honest it always felt like the same conversation too.

He practically slammed down his lunch tray in front of travis. He watched travis flinch at the noise and look up at him. Ironic how Travis was now looking up at him instead of down.

"What do you want sally face?"

Sal was silent for a couple moments, he pondered what he would say to such a ridiculously obvious question, "To sit next to you Phelps."

Travis looked, puzzled to say the least like he wanted to read sals face but obviously couldn't. Sal finally sat down in front of the blonde boy, as if claiming himself the seat, like he was a force that refused to budge.

"U-uhm okay?"

Even if Travis said this more like a question Sal took it as a sign that it was fine to sit down.

"So Travis what'cha eating today?"

"What the fuck does it look like Sally face?"

"Disgusting, it looks fucking disgusting."

"How fucking nice of you."

"I know I'm really nice travis!"

You could actually smell the sarcasm in his voice as he talked. It was nauseating to Travis which was weird because he was usually the one speaking that way, except when sal did it something in his body, in his stomach, told him he should be sick. That there was some unknown feeling he should be pushing down. Well maybe not unknown, travis knew what it was but it felt more like a distant memory, something he could barely grab. After he had written that letter everything fell back how it was, he couldn't handle the feeling.

Travis phelps saw himself as a bad person, he was angry at sal fisher, and he really couldn't pin point why. He knew that deep down there was a reason he hated the way sal did his hair, or how he wore skirts and dresses, and he simply was distraught at the fact that sometimes Sal would wear crop tops and when he stretched you could see his mid drift.

Okay maybe Travis didn't hate sal fisher, it's just that everytime sal would talk to him he felt the overwhelming urge to be mean. But something else festered inside of him, something sinful he would tell himself. Something you must burry deep inside and let burn. But he had tried that, and sometimes the message would graze his fingertips and for a second he knew why. It's not that he hadn't had the thought, that he didn't know. He just didn't want to come to terms with it.

But late at night when he was thinking about sals mid drift or sals legs, or his hair, he was trying to come to terms with the fact normal guys don't do this. Normal guys aren't supposed to have these thoughts about other guys, his dad had punished him once because in the store he looked at the guy mannequins too much. It was stupid, Travis knew that, but his father thought simply that was harmful enough to Travis to hit him. It had gotten worse over the years, the hitting turned into punches and beatings and scars. The scars were from the worst beatings or when his dad would hold his arm down long enough to write 'sinner' into his skin. That had happened 2 times.

Travis had a hard time writing that letter, because that was the one time he grabbed the idea and became confident with it. He had fully intend to give Sal the letter, or set it on his desk. But something pulled him away when he was in that bathroom stall. Something ate those thoughts and turned them dark and so he tried to throw the letter away. Be didn't watch to see if it had gone in. He didn't care, it wasn't signed, it wasn't even his usual handwriting. He had tried to make it look extra nice. Travis fell back into only his finger tips touching that idea for awhile in that stall, before someone burst in.

Travis was zoned out, for most of the conversation. All he remembered was Sals offer, to let him hangout and talk. He had grasped that very easily. When he laid awake in bed that night that's infact all he could think about. No sal mid drift or hair, just that one conversation.

He didn't think Sal would actually want to talk. He thought sal would leave him alone after that, maybe would be scared off. But no, it was Sal fucking Fisher he doesn't back down from absolutely anything. 

"Travis?"

Sal had been waving his hand in front of Travis's face for a solid 2 minutes, his arm was actually getting very tired at this point. 

"O-oh uh y-yeah?"

"Oh, well I was going to tell you that class starts soon."

Travis felt a bit sad, time had gone by faster than normal. Usually lunch would drag out and feel super long but not today.

"Oh well I'm gonna get going Phelps, my next class is like half way across the school and I like being the first there!"

Travis gave a nod and felt very drained of energy after Sal left, the rest of the day would pale in comparison.


End file.
